icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arrow2010
Welcome We can, but I feel a black underlining a blue link doesn't look good. -- SeddieBerserker talk 02:45, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Once again, forgive me: I didn't notice you'd responded so quickly to my message on your talk page. SInc eit had been placed in an area/subject that had nothing to do with what we're discussing, I'd feared it would go unnoticed. Anyway: I'd be fine with getting rid of the underline (even though I think it makes the section look neater, personally) if the text wasn't enlarged in exchange. The normal format works nicely. Arrow2010 02:51, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Let's try it. -- SeddieBerserker talk 02:57, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. =) Arrow2010 03:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC) XD Can I just say that I looooove reading your comments, not only on my blogs, but everywhere! You're so intelligent and level-headed, and you always bring up excellent points!!! What would this wiki do without people like you!? I know it's a little weird of me to be raving about you all over your talk page, but just know that I (along with everybody else on the wiki) really appreciate the feedback you give us! Thank you. Cartoonprincess 18:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for your kind words. I truly appreciate your appreciation of me. Let me also take the time and say that there isn't a single blog of yours that I dislike or find disinteresting. Your blogs (and therefore you) have a wonderful habit of inspiring interesting debates and discussion, something I crave to have on this Wiki. You are very much appreciated. :) Arrow2010 23:37, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I try! :) Cartoonprincess 00:13, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to emphasize.... I *know* I kinda already told you this, but I just wanted to eloquently express how *happy* I am that you are back! You are one of the few people here I can relate and connect to on an *intellectual level*. Well, actually that's a *total* lie. lol I connect to a *lot* of people here, and I'm not truly all that "intellectual", but your comments are *always* the ones that make me *think* and *reflect* the most. You are a guy with a *high* level of wisdom and reason. That's it. LOL :P Cartoonprincess 18:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you SO much, Cartoonprincess! You really have no idea how much your appreciation of me means to me! I missed you as well! You're one of the very few people on Wiki who don't (and has never) annoyed me. With your blogs, you inspire intellectual discussion, and with your comments, you bring up very good points and you inspire fun conversatons. We need more people like you on this Wiki, because it's people like you who make it fun. :) Arrow2010 22:26, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Aw, thank you! But, in all honesty, we need more people like *you* on this wiki. Mature, intelligent, "telling it like it is". This is why I will always respect you on the highest level. ;) Cartoonprincess 16:05, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Same to you. :) Arrow2010 17:23, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Blog Your blog exists three times: as Seddie Split, Seddie Break Up and Sam and Freddie Split. Was that intentional or do you want me to delete two of those? Mak23686 11:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I apologize, that was completely unintentional. If you could please delete two of them (it doesn't matter which two), I would really appreciate it. Arrow2010 22:05, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Join The Chat! xD We *need* someone of your intelligence at the chat! So, hurry up and join us! ;D Cartoonprincess 15:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) You Still Part Of The RPG? YOu know how we made an RPG awhile back we're starting it up again, do you still want to be Andre if not we'll audition him. Yes, I would like to continue being Andre, if that's okay. Arrow2010 21:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello, again! xD Okay, I *promise* I will stop bothering you, after this. LOL Alright, I was *really* bored last night, so I started to go through your contributions (since I usually like reading what you have to say about stuff. xD), and I stumbled across NeveisCheese's blog where everybody kind of "unleashes" their baggage, and opens up to their wiki family. I saw what you said to IgnaLovesPancakes regarding her issue, and I just thought it was *incredibly* sweet that you *cared* enough to take the time to write a thoughtful, helpful and honest piece of advice. I sure hope *she* appreciated it. Goodness, you're smart, mature, level-headed AND sweet; how amazing are you!? I hope this doesn't creep you out too much, but you're like my *dream guy*. :P Speaking of which, while skimming through your contributions, I noticed that you're kinda partial to Miranda Cosgrove. ;) I never realized this beforehand, but you *do* seem to defend Carly a lot, and I guess this is part of the reason why. No offense, but most of the time, I find Carly to be very *obnoxious*. This is especially evident in episodes like iLook Alike, iSaved Your Life and iHire an Idiot. However, she didn't annoy me as much in episodes like iBelieve in Bigfoot and iGet Pranky; probably because I really like those episodes, either way. Then again, I'm easily irritated. Miranda Cosgrove is okay, though. She's very pretty and seems like a sweet girl. I can see why you like her. And trust me, I *know* what it's like to have a celebrity crush because I feel the *same way* about Nathan Kress. LOL Okay, I'm done rambling and *wasting* your time. xP Cartoonprincess 13:26, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I honestly cannot thank you enough for your praise. Really, Princess, I'm flattered that you took time out of your day to say nice things about me. Let me say that you are definitely one of the best members of this community, and without you here, this place would be less lively. Having you on this Wiki is truly a blessing, and I'm not just saying that. I hope that you'll always be here to brighten up everybody's day. As amazing as you make me out to be, let me assure you, you're even more so. The reason I defend Miranda and Carly so much not only because I like them, but because I truly feel that they need someone to defend them. Both of them are so very often unfairly put down by other members (usually in an attempt to build up Jennette or Seddie), and I don't think that that's fair at all. To be honest, it doesn't have anything to do with me liking the Carly Shay character or Miranda being my celebrity crush. I just do it because I feel it's the right thing to do (hopefully that didn't come off as corny and self-righteous to you as it did in my head). That's not to say that I think the girls are immune to criticism; it's okay to not like Carly as a character because you don't like a few of her traits, and it's perfectly okay to think that Miranda isn't much of an actress. But to bash them unfairly...well, I just don't like that. Thanks for stopping by, and by all means, come again! Arrow2010 20:58, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I'm *relieved* you actually responded, because I was totally afraid you'd be creeped out and annoyed by my constant praise towards you, but hey! I guess everybody likes to be complimented! LOL Speaking of which, though it is unbearably sweet of you to call me a blessing, I have to respectfully disagree with you on that. I'm *hardly* a blessing, and it always makes me mad when people here treat me like I'm some kind of celebrity, and make a huge deal out of me. The truth is, I'm as flawed as can be; I'm as flawed as they come. I'm probably the *last* person who deserves your kindness. What's worse is that I feel like my popularity here steals the spotlight away from the truly intelligent people...like you. I liked you from the start, and hope you don't disappear on us again; we *really* need you!!!!! Cartoonprincess 22:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, one more thing... I'm not trying to be rude here, but it's *no use* trying to argue with Slick; he's *always* going to believe he's right, no matter what you tell him, so it's a useless effort. Don't waste your breath. EDIT: I just realized you two worked things out, so *disregard* what I just said! LOL Cartoonprincess 22:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) No problem It's something that needed to be done. The Sam Puckett did a lot of the dirty work. But i did help with the software and proxys. So thanks for the kind words. Slicknickshady 22:16, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thank You Haha, no need to thank me. Believe me, I was rather a victim. Alica out after another boring post! 23:21, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I didn't do much work. Just provided the idea. My regards go to the users who were victimized before we had the chance to stop him. People tend to take things more lightly sometimes when they happen online, but nothing that man said was any less scarring than being violated in person. This has been an unfortunately hard lesson for anyone who was quick to trust based on kindness. FearlessStatic 18:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Locked Up episode so, I've heard that you hated the Victorious episode called Locked Up. why do you hate it? Kittygirl7878 20:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC)